In recent years, there is a method to issue a reserved-seat ticket having a seat number printed thereon on the day of the event in order to prevent resale of a ticket of an event and the like. In this method, a user brings a reserved-seat voucher having individual information described thereon (for example, his or her full name and the like) and the user's identification card to the event site. In a case where an administrator of the event determines that the individual information on the reserved-seat voucher and the user's identification card match each other, a reserved-seat ticket is issued to the user. In this method, it is necessary to issue as many reserved-seat vouchers and reserved-seat tickets as the number of users. Therefore, depending on the number of users, the cost of the tickers would be enormous. Such problem is not limited to the tickets, and is a common problem that occurs when multiple types of sheets having information formed thereon are issued to the user.